Strawberries
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Eu gosto de morangos porque eles me lembram de você, sabe? Clintasha. Leve menção a Stony.


**Título:** Strawberries  
**Categoria:** **Natasha dá 24 horas - II -O que esperar do futuro**, Romance; Drama.  
**Advertências:** Referencia a violência e morte.  
**Resumo:** Eu gosto de morangos porque eles me lembram de você, sabe? Clintasha. Leve menção a Stony

**N.A:** Essa fic eu fiz para uma gincana, para comemorar um ano do thread de Avengers no fórum que participo, espero q gostem!

**Strawberries**

Natasha entrou uma última vez no prédio, tinha poucos minutos antes que a estrutura desabasse por completo. Queria ter certeza de que tiraram todas as crianças de lá, pois podia jurar que ouvira um choro.

-Me ajudem! Por favor! Me ajudem!- uma voz fraca gritava com todas as forças em sua língua nativa.

A ruiva correu, encontrando uma quase adolescente –talvez entre os doze ou quatorze anos, considerando o corpo pequeno, podia ser mais- com os cabelos molhados e a camisola suja dos escombros, protegendo um embrulho nos braços. Foi até ela.

-Ajuda...- a garota disse, prendendo o pulso da outra com os dedos pequenos, antes de empurrar o embrulho nos braços dela. -...cuide...minha irmãzinha...por favor...

-Não se preocupe, eu vou salvar as duas...-Natasha tentou devolver para poder tira-las dali mais facilmente quando olhou para o bebê que retornou o gesto com os grandes olhos verde-caramelo curiosos.

-Prometa...cuidar...minha...irmazinha...- a menina apertava o pulso em sua mão para conseguir a atenção da mais velha. Só então Natasha percebeu que não era água ensopando os cabelos ruivos da menina, mas sim sangue.- Por favor... prometa.

O prédio tremeu –precisava sair dali- enquanto encarava a garota nos olhos , era seu ultimo desejo.

-Eu prometo.- ela respondeu, pressionando o pequeno embrulho mais contra o peito.

A menina sorriu e soltou seu pulso, a vida deixando o corpo diminuto. O teto começou a cair e o bebê a chorar.

Ela correu.

Natasha despertou de suas lembranças com uma mãozinha puxando um de seus cachos, sorriu para a menininha em seus braços.  
Poucos meses se passaram desde que a achara, enfim Fury havia desistido de tentar convence-la a da-la para adoção de imediato, junto com as outras crianças do orfanato destruído. Sabia que uma hora esse momento chegaria, mas ela fizera uma promessa e eiria cumpri-la de qualquer jeito.

Então ele cedera e conseguira uma casa segura no interior, uma grande fazenda cercada por plantações de morangos, para ficarem uns dois anos, ela, o bebê e...Clint.

-Você quer a mamadeira, não quer, moranguinho?- Clint subia na cama, aproximando-se das duas. –Essa temperatura está boa?- ele encostou o objeto no braço dela, como se a opinião da ruiva valesse mais, sendo que Natasha sabia tanto quanto ele. Acenou que sim e o observou enquanto dava a mamadeira para o bebê. –Muito bem, moranguinho. Parece que eu fiz direitinho.- ele sorriu quando a pequena tocou o objeto com as mãozinhas.

-Por que você a chama assim?

-Bem, ela não tem um nome ainda, ou melhor, não sabemos qual é, já que os arquivos foram perdidos e ela é ruivinha como você...- ele deu de ombros, querendo parar nisso ao sentir que começava a corar, mas sabia que Natasha ia continuar até descobrir. Suspirou. -...bem, eu gosto de morangos porque eles me lembram de você, sabe? Forte, mas quase beirando ao amargo e talvez por isso mesmo mais gostoso...- ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, perguntando-se se aquilo era um elogio. Isso explicava o motivo dela só já tê-lo visto comendo morangos desde que o conhecera.

-Foi por isso que viemos para numa plantação de morangos?

-Na verdade, acho que Steve e Tony são responsáveis por isso... Steve sabia que eu gostava de morangos e o porquê, enquanto Tony é bom em hackear a S.H.I.E.L.D...

-Aqueles dois trabalhando juntos? Eu achei que tudo o que eles conseguiam fazer juntos era brigar...

-Oh, acredite, eles brigam, mas também fazem mais que isso agora...- ele lançou um olhar significativo para a outra, a qual ergueu as duas sobrancelhas.

-Então os dois cabeça-dura enfim pararam de negar o que sentiam?

-Quase... não os julgue, nós já fizemos o mesmo.

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, até a mamadeira acabar e Natasha colocar o bebê no ombro para que arrotasse.

-Tem algo te preocupando.- Clint disse, pegando-a de surpresa. –Eu sempre consegui perceber quando algo te perturbava... O que foi?

-Tudo. Eu queria cumprir minha promessa dando uma vida normal para ela, mas... eu sei que não consigo, nem mesmo com você...- e estava implícito nos olhos dela "sinto muito".

-Ei, eu sei, eu sei...- ele se aproximou, colocando-a em seus braços ou o mais perto disso, já que não queria move-la demais e acordar o bebê já quase adormecido. –mas ainda é cedo par isso, temos dois anos aqui e eu também gosto de fazer planos e tudo, mas nesse caso, acho que era melhor deixar isso para quando faltar só um ano, muito pode acontecer nesse período, não sabemos o que o futuro guarda...

-Exatamente por não sabermos não seria mais sábio planejar?

-Quem disse que o amor é sábio? Eu você queria dar a ela uma vida normal? Então vamos ter um ano disso, porque é isso que casais "normais" fazem, até porque não importa o quanto se planejem, nunca acontece exatamente como se quer...- ela riu um pouco, vendo a logica no argumento dele. –Você pode me prometer que vai tentar?

-Sim, eu prometo...- ela descansou a cabeça no peito dele, a bebezinha fazendo o mesmo no seu.

**The end...**


End file.
